Pets
There are 90 different pets in the current version of Dragon Tear divided into 3 evolutions. 'Earth Pets' Baby Kong / Dangle Kong / Cannon Kong ↵ Habilidade ativa: Golpe devastador: ignora a maioria dos atributos de defesa de um inimigo enquanto causa uma grande quantidade de dano físico a esse alvo.☃☃☃☃☃☃ bkong.jpg Passive Skill: Suppress: Regular attacks ignore a percentage of the target's defense. Primary Attribute / Secondary Attribute: Attack / - Confirmed from NPC: Snake Location: Desert Isle Baby Tyro / Tyro Rex / King Tyro Active Skill: Rock Wall: Ignores all physical damage for one round. btyro.jpg Passive Skill: Hardening: Rock Wall will also help reduce a small percentage of magic damage. Primary Attribute / Secondary Attribute: Defense / Spirit Confirmed from NPC: Shadow B / Scorpion Location: Desert Isle Bubbah - Habilidade de Ataque: Pele de Pedra: Aumenta o atributo de defesa de todos os aliados por 2 rodadas. Sk ↵ Habilidade Passiva: Ira da Terra: Aliados protegidos por Pele de Pedra receberão um impulso temporário no ataque e no intelecto. ↵ Atributo Primário / Atributo Secundário: intelecto/desefa ↵ Confirmado no NPC: Escorpião / Falcão ↵ Localização: Ilha do Deserto Masked Boo / Masked Warlock Active Skill: Rockfall: Deals magical damage to enemies in the front column. If the front column is empty, then it targets the back column. boo.jpg Passive Skill: Primary Attribute / Secondary Attribute: Intellect / - Confirmed from NPC: Shadow C / Desert Fox Location: Desert Isle Mica / Mica Guard / Mica Giant Active Skill: Clay Flesh: Increase pet's defense for the rest of the battle. bmica.jpg Passive Skill: Power of Earth: At beginning of combat, a portion of defense is added to actor's HP. Primary Attribute / Secondary Attribute: Defense / Spirit Confirmed from NPC: Shadow A Location: Desert Isle Wind Pets Baby Purr / Purr Lion / Sphinx Purr Active Skill: Swift Blow: Deals a large amount of physical damage to one target. Babypurr.jpg Passive Skill: Additional Strike: After performing a regular attack, target has a small chance to doing an additional regular attack with reduced attack power. Primary Attribute / Secondary Attribute: Attack / - Confirmed from NPC: Baby Purr (Gurad Leader) / (Elder Treant) Location: Wind Palace Birdie Active Skill: Breathe of Life Passive Skill: Primary Attribute / Secondary Attribute: Atk Confirmed from NPC: Evilma Location: Wind Palace Dolphini / Ruby Dolphin Active Skill: Agile Breeze: Gives the pet a chance to avoid all attacks for one round. Passive Skill: Primary Attribute / Secondary Attribute: Confirmed from NPC: Banshee Location: Wind Palace Flurry / Porcuwind / Wind Assassin Active Skill: Wind Ambush: Deals physical damage to the enemy who currently has the fewest HP. Passive Skill: Amplifier: Increases physical damage dealt by the pet. Primary Attribute / Secondary Attribute: Attack / - Confirmed from NPC: Arachy, Sphinx Location: Wind Palace Papilio / Flying Papilio Active Skill: Whirlwind: Deals magic damage to enemies in the back column. If back column is empty, then it targets the front column. Bpapi.jpg Passive Skill: When the enemy is damaged by Whirlwind, their spirit will be reduced for two rounds. Primary Attribute / Secondary Attribute: Confirmed from NPC: Eagle-eye Location: Wind Palace Lightning Pets Lightcap / Spider Cap / Acid Scorpion Active Skill: Lightning Strike: Deals physical damage to a target with a chance to cause stun, which renders the target unable to participate during their next turn. Lightcap.jpg Passive Skill: Overload: Enemies stunned by Lightning Strike receive more damage while stunned. Primary Attribute / Secondary Attribute: Attack / - Confirmed from NPC: Betrayal, Yellow Thunder Location: Metalpolis Shroomy / Bandit Shroom / Drummer Shroom Active Skill: Static Field: Creates a Static Field which protects all allies by absorbing magic damage. The static field will disappear after absorbing a fixed amount of damage or after two rounds. Passive Skill: Power Conversion: Static Field will convert percentage of damage absorbed and add it to the HP of the target. Primary Attribute / Secondary Attribute: Intellect / - Confirmed from NPC: Blue Thunder Location: Metalpolis Spark Pony / Electric Horse / Thunder Pegasus Active Skill: Positron Shield: Creates a positron shield that lasts one round. The shield will negate all magical damage and reflect portion of the damage back on the enemy. Passive Skill: Electric Narcosis: Enemies damaged by a positron shield will have their intellect reduced for duration of the battle. Primary Attribute / Secondary Attribute: Spirit / Defense Confirmed from NPC: Metal Maniac Location: Metalpolis Zapbot Active Skill: Hovering Current: Reduces the spirit attribute for all enemies for two rounds, causing them to receive more magic damage. Passive Skill: Primary Attribute / Secondary Attribute: Intellect / - Confirmed from NPC: Mrs Stone Location: Metalpolis Zappie / Bunny Zap / Superstar Zap Active Skill: Thunderbolt: Damage magic damage to a random enemy. Bzappie.jpg Passive Skill: Instability: Randomly increases magical damage dealt by the pet. Primary Attribute / Secondary Attribute: Intellect / - Confirmed from NPC: Gold Gangster, Black Oleander Location: Metalpolis Water Pets Aqua Nemo / Aqua Bass Active Skill: Reflux: Deals physical damage to a target and adds a number of HP equal to that damage to the pet's current HP. Passive Skill: Integration: Slightly increase the healing effect when the target is healed. Primary Attribute / Secondary Attribute: Attack / - Confirmed from NPC: Basilisk Location: Atlantis Caspy / Boo-hoo / Orion Ghost Active Skill: Wave Struck: Deals magical damage to all enemies. caspy.jpg skjermbilde_2014-05-29_kl._19.13.04.png Passive Skill: Higher Wisdom: Slightly increases magical damage dealt by the pet during combat. Primary Attribute / Secondary Attribute: Intellect / - Confirmed from NPC: Shrimp, Kanon Location: Atlantis Jellybean / Aqua Slime / Master Yodda Active Skill: Water Therapy: Restores HP to all allies. Passive Skill: Water Shield: Allies healed by Water Therapy will gain a shield that will reduce all types of damage by a small percentage for one round. Primary Attribute / Secondary Attribute: Intellect / - Confirmed from NPC: Saga, Sekly, Demeter Location: Atlantis Jellyfish / Alieneye Active Skill: jellyfish.jpg alieneye.jpg Passive Skill: Primary Attribute / Secondary Attribute: Confirmed from NPC: Poseidon, Demiguise, Aphrodite, Runespoor Location: Atlantis Yaksha / Sea Horse / Sea Guardian Active Skill: Tidal Defense: For every attack received for one round that causes damage, the caster recovers some HP if not killed. sea-horse.jpg Passive Skill: Undercurrent: Increase regular attack damage by a small percentage of target's current HP. Primary Attribute / Secondary Attribute: Defense / Spirit Confirmed from NPC: Cleito, Pirate Location: Atlantis Fire Pets Baby Parrot / Rainbow Parrot Active Skill: Flame Essence: Adds the pet's attack, defense, intellect and spirit attribute values to one random ally. The buff effect does not stack and lasts one round. Passive Skill: Calming Blaze: Slightly reduces target's rage when attacking the target with regular attacks. Primary Attribute / Secondary Attribute: - / - Confirmed from NPC: Gnawl Fighter, Gnawl Commander, Kinsley Location: Fire Isle Fido / Flaming Roarer / Hellhound Active Skill: Scorching Strike: Deals physical damage to a target and causes magical burning damage for two rounds. Fido.jpg Passive Skill: Double Jeopardy: During combat, the pet's attack attribute will add a small boost to magical damage. Primary Attribute / Secondary Attribute: Attack / Intellect Confirmed from NPC: Succubus(1,2)* Skeleton as... Location: Fire Isle Fire Kitten / Fire Lynx Active Skill: Fire Breath: Deals magic-based damage to multiple targets in the same row. Passive Skill: Endless Flames: Increases target's burning duration for two extra rounds after attacking a burning target. Primary Attribute / Secondary Attribute: Intellect / - Confirmed from NPC: Elite Garm, Hiram Location: Fire Isle Fire Snake / Fire Cobra / Cobra Boxer Active Skill: Flame Shield: Creates a personal damage shield that will cause magic-based damage to all enemies who deal physical damage to the caster. The shield lasts one round. Passive Skill: Combat Readiness: During combat, pet's attack, defense and spirit attributes will add a small boost to magic damage. Primary Attribute / Secondary Attribute: Defense / Spirit Confirmed from NPC: First Skeleton, Skeleton King, Skeleton Mage, Hiram Location: Fire Isle Foxy / Three-tailed Fox / Nine-tailed Fox Active Skill: Inferno Flame: Creates a flame that will cause magical burning damage to a row of enemies that lasts two rounds. Passive Skill: Detonate: Enemies who are killed by Inferno Flame will explode, damaging targets directly next to it. Primary Attribute / Secondary Attribute: Intellect / - Confirmed from NPC: Darkfire, Gnawl Captain Location: Fire Isle Category:Fire